


The History of Iruma

by DoctorRosalia



Series: The History of Some Kids [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I should work on 100 friends, NDRV3 Spoilers, This one's kinda short sorry, but 乁(ツ)ㄏ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A girl gets born and plays with things. Things ensue.





	The History of Iruma

One day, a baby magically popped into existence thanks to the power of biology and maybe some adults. I don't know.

The baby was born with not one, but TWO ahoges, so she was named Bunny (Miu).

Iruma liked to play with things. A lot of things. When she got bored, she'd break them into tiny pieces.

Then she'd get sad because she couldn't play with the things anymore so she would put them back together. This made her happy again, so she did this a lot.

She did this so much that eventually she started making new and better toys out of the pieces of the toys she broke, and when she showcased her new toys to her parents, they started letting have access to shiny metals and bigger parts and things, so she started making bigger things, like robots and machines, and that funny little device that goes "ping!"

At one point, she made so many things, that people started finding use for these things, and then they wanted money for the things she created. The first thing she started selling was some eye contacts, and some guy in a suit helped her sell a bunch of stuff. Then, the guy in a suit said, "See ya," and ran out the door with all of her money. Then she got really sad and didn't trust anyone else for a long time because they may take her money again.

Eventually a bunch of space diseases started popping up all over the place, and she and a bunch of other kids got dumped onto a space station (for space), and got shot directly into space because they were immune to the space disease.

While drifting around in space, a bunch of bears took over the space station and declared it to be theirs, and wanted everyone to kill each other.

"You guys should probably die," said the bears.

"We don't want to die," says everyone else.

"That sucks," say the bears as some guy sitting in a chair gets hit with a metal ball.

So the kids figure out who killed the chair guy, and a bunch of other people die. Iruma decided that she didn't want to die, so she made stuff for a bunch of people in hopes that they wouldn't kill her. 

There's also a cute robot boy that she made so many improvements to that eventually a robot kid was born and- actually, that did not happen, but hey, the robot's eyes glow now and he can take pictures.

A WILD ARTIST APPEARED!

"God and Jesus loves you!" says the artist.

"Bullshit," says Iruma.

"Okay," the artist says as a sword flies through her neck.

Now, there was this purple gremlin, and Iruma hated the purple gremlin so much that she came up with a plan to kill him. She made a big game where she said no one would have to die, so everyone played the game except for Iruma, who was putting her killing plan in action.

She started out by putting a bottle of poison on the gremlin's chair so that it looked like he died from it, but while she was doing that, the purple gremlin talked some bee guy into throwing a toilet at Iruma's in-game avatar, effectively killing her somehow.

Now the robot boy is distressed and things aren't okay I guess.

B Y E


End file.
